1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus equipped with a replaceable printing-agent housing container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses may be based on a printing system such as an inkjet system or a laser beam system. These printing apparatuses may be equipped with printing-agent housing containers that house printing agent such as ink or toner and perform printing using the printing agents housed in the printing-agent housing containers. In such a printing apparatus, when the printing agent housed inside the mounted printing-agent housing container is consumed and exhausted, the printing agent is replaced with a new one.
Furthermore, the printing apparatus may be configured such that the mounted printing-agent housing containers are movable. Japanese Patent No. 4585927 discloses an ink jet printing apparatus in which a carriage and an ink tank are movable along the thickness direction of print media.
In the ink jet printing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4585927, the heights of the ink tank and a print head from a print medium are varied in accordance with the thickness of the print medium. When plain paper is printed, the carriage, the ink tank, and the print head are disposed at relatively low positions. When an optical disc is printed, the carriage, the ink tank, and the print head are disposed at relatively high positions.